1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
It has been well known that, when an electric field is applied to a dispersion system in which fine particles are dispersed in a liquid, the fine particles are moved (electrophoresed) in the liquid by a Coulomb force. This phenomenon is called an electrophoretic migration and, recently, various electrophoretic display apparatuses that utilize this electrophoretic migration and thereby enable display of desired information (images) thereon have been in widespread common use.
For example, in JP-A-2008-268853, there is disclosed an electrophoretic display apparatus including a pixel electrode; an opposite electrode; and a microcapsule type electrophoretic element provided with microcapsules disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. In each of the microcapsules, a dispersion solvent for dispersing electrophoretic particles inside the microcapsule; a plurality of white particles; and a plurality of black particles are encapsulated. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to a data line for supplying a data signal, and this data signal is written into the pixel electrode via the data line.
Meanwhile, there exists a wiring capacitance on the data line. Thus, when the data signal is written into the pixel electrode via the data line, the wiring capacitance is also charged. Further, there also exists a wiring resistance on the data line. Thus, when the data signal is written into the pixel electrode via the data line, a voltage drop occurs due to the wiring resistance.
Further, the charging of the wiring capacitance and the voltage drop due to the wiring resistance result in the increase of a time required to complete the writing of the data signal into the pixel electrode. Moreover, since the more the length of the data line increases, the more the wiring capacitance and the wiring resistance increase, the farther from a data line driving circuit, which is a supply source of a data signal, a pixel electrode is located, the larger a time required to complete writing of the data signal into the pixel electrode becomes, and, as a result, power consumption of the data line driving circuit also increases.